Give it All Away
by Lena108
Summary: [SIII] Albert knew he was selling his soul to the demon. He just wasn't sure what he'd do with it.


_Give it All Away_

By: Lily

Rating: R

Summary: Albert knew he was selling his soul to the demon. He just didn't know what he'd do with it.

Warning: Sex is implied. This is hard R so if that kind of thing squicks you don't read any further. Once again, it is only implied and there are no graphic details.

-------------------------------------------

Albert frowned deeply, attempting to conceal his head and the book he was holding from the rain. If it were any other time, Albert would have wished that his uncle wouldn't find him out so late in the rain with such a book, but this task was far too important to be worried about uncles or the time or the weather. Albert took a deep breath and began to speak the incantation. He knew full well that he was selling his soul to the demon, but he truly didn't mind. He wouldn't miss his soul if he were sitting at the top. Perhaps he had already lost his soul when he made that deal with the wind mage in the first place. Albert pulled the small dagger out of its sheath and held it to his arm. A blood sacrifice—the final ingredient to the concoction. From there, there was no turning back. Albert watched as the thick red liquid trailed down his arm and fell off, mingling with the rain drops.

Then he waited. The rain washed the blood off of Albert's arm and continued to hit the ground with no consequence. As the young tactician began to grow impatient, he was fairly considering just going home to face the wrath of his uncle when the ground began to change. The mud upon which his blood had fallen turned black and started to churn. Then there was an explosion and a man stood on that exact spot. He was beautiful, but eerily so. Albert could get used to that. The young man took a step forward but stopped dead as the demon turned his head to regard the one who summoned him.

"Was it you?" he asked, apparently disregarding the rain entirely.

"It was," Albert told him with a slight nod.

"I see." The demon Yuber looked over the young Silverberg and nodded before a smirk appeared upon his features. "And what would a pretty little mortal such as yourself want with someone like me?"

"There will be a war beginning in due time. I have called upon you to aide us in the fight," Albert explained promptly, attempting to ignore the predatory look he was receiving.

"You do realize that I won't do this for free," the demon told him, taking out one of his swords to inspect it.

"I anticipated that," Albert confirmed for him. "I will pay you whatever price you see fit."

"And what do I need with money?" Yuber was beginning to look quite bored and Albert frowned deeply, trying to keep him interested in the offer.

"I'll give you anything you want," Albert suggested. The demon raised his eyebrows, listening intently now. Albert noticed the change in his demeanor so he went on. "You are a vital asset to this mission."

"Apparently." Yuber's smirk widened as he licked his lips. "Anything, hm?" Albert nodded. "Very well. Just so you know, should the temptation arise, once you agree, you can't back out until this war is over. Agreed?" He held out his hand to shake on it. Albert hesitated only a moment before taking the demon's gloved hand. He felt a burning sensation in his forearm where he'd cut it with the knife earlier. He pulled his hand away and pulled back his coat sleeve to examine a blackening symbol just before it disappeared into his flesh.

"What—"

"You," the demon stated, now pulling Albert to him. "I own you until this war is over." Albert could feel his face flush with anger.

"Do you forget who brought you here, demon?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"I remember perfectly well. It _was_ only a few moments ago." Albert opened his mouth to speak but the demon cut him off. "I also remember that you told me that I can have anything I want. I decided that I want you."

Albert could have protested, but the demon pushed him backwards so that his back was crushed against the rock wall nearby harshly. Albert let out a groan of pain. Yuber either took no notice or didn't care as he brought his lips down harshly upon Albert's. The young mortal whimpered softly at the searing kiss, trying to ignore the pain in his arms as the demon held them tightly. Feeling quite strange, Albert lifted his hands to rest them on the demon's chest. Yuber's tongue forced its way into his mouth and his hands into Albert's pants. Albert let out a gasp and attempted to compose himself. He had never been with someone like this. He'd had his share of women, but never a male, let alone a male _demon_. Yuber's body pressed against his, allowed Albert to feel how aroused he was.

It was suddenly much colder than before as Albert's pants slipped down to his ankles. The tactician let out another gasp and clutched onto the demon's shirt, surprised to find out that the armor had disappeared. Albert glanced up and stared into the demon's face. His eyes were filled with lust and Albert could easily determine that there was no way to talk himself out of this one. However, there was something else about those eyes that made the redhead want to experience what the demon had in store for him. He felt the demon's hands on his more personal region and let out another gasp. Albert ached. He hadn't realized how much he needed it until those hands were caressing him—tempting him. He thrust his hips forward at another touch, making Yuber chuckle.

"Anxious little tart, aren't you?" Albert closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations and could do nothing else but nod. He could feel the blonde's gaze upon him, but he didn't care any longer. He craved the attention those hands were giving his body. Yuber leaned forward to capture Albert's lips between his teeth and bit down hard. Albert whimpered in pain and squirmed slightly. It took a short while before Yuber broke the skin and began to lap at the blood greedily. Suddenly, all the sensations were gone. Yuber's hands, his mouth, his eyes… it was gone. But it truly didn't take long before they were back. His hands positioned themselves on Albert's hips to hold him back against the wall. And then it was warm again. It felt wonderful, and at that moment, Albert just couldn't get enough. He reached out to entangle his hands in the blond hair now free from the helmet and lying loose on the demon's shoulders. Albert moaned and he could feel Yuber smirk. Another moan as the strategist attempted to buck his hips forward, wanting to be devoured, but strong hands kept him in place.

"Y-Yuber…" Albert pleaded. The demon knew what he wanted and he was perfectly willing to give him that. It didn't take much movement at all. Albert fairly screamed and arched his back, seeing stars. He opened his eyes in time to see the demon stand, licking his lips. Nothing wasted. Albert drew in deep steady breaths, regarding the demon as he began to undo his pants, exposing himself.

"It's my turn nos." Yuber grabbed Albert by the waist and turned him around to face the rock wall. The strategist waited, submitting to the demon as promised. Suddenly, there was a sensation like never before. It was painful, and yet he wanted more. The pain increased gradually, but so did the pleasure. The demon knew exactly what to do and it wasn't long before the strategist needed something else. Yuber sensed it. Albert knew he did because he was once again robbed of sensation. Albert whimpered and pushed his hips back once more. The demon took hold of him, fingernails digging into the young man's hips.

The pain came slower this time and Albert desperately tried to increase his pleasure. He heard Yuber chuckle as he nipped at the redhead's neck. Then Yuber began to move. Albert moved with him. The book lay forgotten on the ground, but the young strategist no longer cared about the rain. The two men had created a steady rhythm to match the tempo of the rain. As the rain's pulse increased, so did Yuber's. Eventually, Albert couldn't take it anymore. He screamed again as one last wave of ecstasy overtook him. Yuber joined him moments later, groaning in pleasure.

Yuber moved away and Albert stooped to pull his pants back up, becoming painfully aware of how weak in the knees he'd become. He sank down to the ground and reached over to pick up the discarded book. The demon clothed himself without a word, that horribly annoying smirk still plastered on his features. Albert stood and cleaned the book off as best he could. He touched his lip, figuring Luc and Sarah would ask what had happened to his lip. He was sure Luc would know, but that didn't mean he would tell him.

"We should go," Albert stated. "They're waiting for us."


End file.
